


Robin's choice

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Lucina's timeline Grima took control, have you ever wondered how? Here's my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We did it," Chrom said between pants.

"Look out!" Robin yelled, pushing her husband away as Validar shot the last of his magic. It hit her, knocking her down, filling her with pain. The world blurred, the edges of her vision a purple that seemed to cover the world.

Chrom quickly went over to her, cradling her head on his lap, "Are you o-" he was cut off by someone stabbing him. Robin quickly realized it was her. Her magic shot through him, the Thoron magic electrocuting him. "It's. . . ok. . . It's not your. . . not your fault. . . Just promise me you'll. . . escape. . . from this place. . . Please. . . go."

Robin sobbed as the last of his life left him. What had she done? The love of her life was dead and. . . and. . . there was no way to save him. She couldn't do anything. Why had she killed him? What went wrong? She had planned out the attack, she had done everything. Everything except stop herself. How many people had died for her? For them? And she couldn't do so little as stop herself from killing the love of her life. Shouldn't that have been easy? She loved him so much, he felt the same, so what went wrong?

_Why do you weep, god among men?_

Robin whipped her head around, tears still streaming down her cheeks. It was no use, Robin couldn't see it.

_Do you weep for the fallen man?_

Robin nodded, unable to fully comprehend what was happening but hoping the voice was talking about Chrom.

_Why, god among men?_

"I-I love him," Robin muttered.

_He is unworthy for you, however, I may bring him back._

"Unworthy?" Robin muttered. No, it was she who was unworthy of him. All the sacrifices he made for her, the marriage, everything, all for her sake. He never did think of himself during their years together. She giggled thinking back to their exploits, that time he saw her in the bath, how she did the same. Would she really be able to live without him?

_What is your answer, god among men?_

"Yes, please bring him back," Robin said, futilely wiping tears as more streamed down.

_I shall, if you will give me one thing._

It was a deal with the devil, she knew that. Doing this, agreeing, would it bring the end she feared? Or, would it give her a new life she wished she could lead? It could give her happiness, she knew that.

_I need your body._

Robin blinked, possession? She would be possessed.

_Do not misunderstand, god among men, you were breeded as a vessel, I will simply be the one to travel through you._

Robin's brows furrowed, she was. . . a vessel. This was her destiny. She would be a vessel, "What happens to my mind?" She was curious, should she go with the strange request, her body would pretty much be taken from her, and if that happened what of her mind.

_Your mind will remain in a dream-like state. You will be with the human you love._

Robin glanced towards Chrom's unmoving body. Tears began welling up again, if that happened she could. . . she could. . . She squeezed her hands, knuckles turning white in the process, "I'll - I'll do it. Just let me see him again!"

_Excellent. Now remove your gloves and all will be granted._

Robin did as she told, and power, sweet, sweet power entered her. The sensation was enough to make her giddy but, nonetheless, the promise remained.

Robin slept, and Grima finally awakened. He laughed, the vessel had done her part, now it was time for him. His laughter echoed in the empty hall, many of his tributes having been slayed, he would need new sacrifices. No matter, with the Royal pest gone, he would be able to take them with ease. The hall shook, his dragon form rising from the ground. Oh, how he relished the moment! The hall broke and his remaining tributes screamed in a mix of awe and horror, quickly silenced by the roar Grima's maw emitted. How quickly would he rule? His hordes of undead would make it quick, he knew. With the vessel put to rest in an inescapable prison, he would do as he pleased.

* * *

 

Robin woke up to familiar voices.

"But Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa said, pigtails swaying as she turned.

"Well, what do propose we do," Chrom asked, inquisitively.

"I. . . I dunno," Lissa said, looking to the ground in disappointment.

Chrom glanced at Robin, "I see your awake now."

Lissa smiled, her excitement unchanged as when they first met, "Hey there!"

Chrom smiled, "There're better places to nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand. Welcome back. It's over now."

Robin complied, smiling, yes it was over and, now, she could finally live in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin woke up in a cold sweat. She had that dream again. The world was being destroyed, flames everywhere, Chrom dying in her arms, when she turned to see who killed him, she saw herself - a mirror image of herself - laughing, sparks from a Thoron blast in her hand. She had to remind herself it wasn't real. It felt like it was, but Chrom lay beside her, sleeping peacefully, every time she woke up. She couldn't stop herself, she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked, awoken by her shaking.

"It's nothing, I just had a nightmare," Robin said, not wanting to worry her husband.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Chrom replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I know, thank you, Chrom. I love you," Robin replied.

Chrom smiled, "I love you, too," he kissed her, "let's go back to sleep."

Robin nodded, lulled back to sleep by her husband's warmth.

* * *

 

Grima scowled, these kids had been giving him a hard time. He had taken control of the world, all resistance, save for these children, had ended. Now, they were going to try to change the past. He would have laughed at the thought, but they had the emblem, they had the sword. As much as he hated it, they might succeed.

He had to make sure that didn't happen.

Grima chased them to the top of Mount Prism, he smirked, of course they would go there, he was prepared. Hordes of risen were waiting for them, cutting them off from all sides. There would be no way for them to complete the rite.

Of course, Naga surprised him, she was waiting for him. He scowled, glaring at her.

"Stop this," she ordered, as though she could stop him.

He laughed, "You think you can stop me? You are no more than a pathetic fly compared to my power."

Naga closed her eyes, he could tell she was at peace, and the very thought irked him. She should be begging for mercy, not calmly looking down on him, "I will help them. These children have the power to save the world."

Grima growled, "Never. You cannot rewrite what has already been written!" he attacked.

Naga endured the attacks, in a state of pure focus. All she had to do was buy them time, she knew they would change the past, they would stop the evil from returning. The rite would be completed, even if Grima killed her in the process.

Grima laughed, did Naga truly think they could do it? Impossible! A light appeared in the sky, "The portal! No!"

Naga smiled, "Good luck my children," she whispered.

Grima slashed her, the portal closed, "You think this is the end, wench! No, it is only the beggining!" Naga wasn't the only one with power. He would travel back, make sure history stayed it's course. He made his own portal, and lept through.

* * *

 

Robin screamed, her head was in terrible pain.

"Lady Robin!" one of the servants yelped in surprise, "someone, find a medic! Lady Robin has fainted!" they scurried away, quickly going to find help for their queen.

Robin, meanwhile, had the dream replaying in her head. Flames everwhere, Chrom dying in her arms, malicious laughter, and then nothing.

Later, how much later Robin didn't know, she woke up. The blue sky was all she saw for a second, she blinked and the castle walls returned. She tried to sit up, finding her head still throbbed.

"Robin?" Robin turned to face Chrom, "your awake. Don't worry, it's ok, I'm here."

She held him, "I'm sorry, Chrom."

"What for? You've done nothing wrong. Come on, let's go."

Robin didn't move, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, are you ok? Is it Grima? Is he still bothering you?" Chrom wiped her tears, his distress clear on his face.

She nodded, "Y-yes, he was. . . I was," she hiccupped, "I don't know what to do, Chrom, I know he's gone but he still, I still see him."

Chrom nodded, "Robin, we'll make it through this together, just like the battle against him."

She nodded again, "I love you, Chrom."

"I love you, too," Chrom smiled, "we don't have to do anything today if you don't want to."

Robin smiled back, "I would like that. Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

Days of peace returned to her, her nightmares seemed to have returned to regular dreams. She gave birth to a secind child in these times, she named him Morgan. The halidom flourished under the benevolent rule of Chrom and Robin. That is, until Robin had another head splitting headache.

She screamed, suddenly everything seemed to shift, the walls turned into open sky, the people she saw changed, she was looking at a copy of herself. It was different than her dreams, she saw Chrom, she wanted to run to him, but she found herself rooted to the spot.

"This ends here, Grima!" the other Robin yelled.

Grima? What? It all came flooding back to her, she made a deal with Grima. These years were all in her head. Lost in her thoughts, Robin didn't have time to react - not that she thought she would - her counterpart struck. Robin saw her tears glisten against the sword she was stabbed with, "Thank you," she whispered, the other version of her staring, dumbfounded. Robin could feel herself fade away, but she also noticed her counterpart doing the same, "NO!" she cried "NO!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

 

Robin sat in the darkness. She didn't know where or when she was, but she knew who she was waiting for.

"Where. . .?"

Robin smiled, there she was, "Hello, Robin."

Her counterpart flinched, "Grima."

Robin laughed, "No, I'm not Grima," she noticed her counterpart panicking, "neither are you. Take a look, it's gone."

Her counterpart glanced at her hand, and realized Robin was telling the truth, but she was still guarded, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Robin showed her double her hands, "See? Do you believ me?"

Robin's double nodded, "Why are we here?"

Robin gave a small smile, "Because one of us has to die."

"What?! You- you're fine with this?"

Robin nodded, "My world is gone, but my soul. . . I want to stay. But you, you still have time, you have life."

"Why can't we both live? It's happened before! Look at Lucina, at Morgan!" Her counterpart yelled, angry.

"One of our bodies has died, and if we spend much more time here, so will the other," Robin's body began to fade, "it looks like our time is up."

"No! I still have questions! Why me?! Why this!? Who are you?!" Her double reached for her, only to find herself grasping empty air.

Robin smiled despite the tears flowing down her cheeks, "Live the life I couldn't. Go. Your friends are waiting."

The last thing she saw was her counterpart's tears.

Robin woke up in a field, one that was familiar, "Hello, Chrom, I'm finally home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's a second chapter. That makes this a two-shot! It's very tragic, wouldn't you say?  
> The idea for this continuation came from a guest reviewer on FF so all I really did was the writing.  
> Enjoy or cry or both!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was originally posted on fanfiction.net but now, with my new ao3 account it's being cross posted. I'm a little late I know, but oh well.


End file.
